Friends in Chaos
by BurningHer0
Summary: Two people completely different then when they once were friends. But is it possible to protect someone from what they've become.
1. Chapter 1: The God of Death

**Just a few things:**

**I have been thinking of a lot of Soul Nomad stuff lately and I wanted to write this, I don't know why I'm publishing this but, I'm sorry for the terrible writing.**  
**This is kind of based in the Demon Path taking a different path from the game's.**

**The main character of this (gig and revya excluded) is an oc.**

**Hope you enjoy, you probably won't**

Inside the Hidden Village, an ominous shadow roams the crystal lit halls, unseen by the village's defenses. Footsteps echo in through the hollow cave, today death runs free, for inside Layna's room not only the God of Death but an envoy of chaos makes their way unto the world. The sound of dripping blood breaks the baleful silence. A piercing scream permeates the hall.

"Lady Layna?!" Inside Layna's room stood a girl who newly learned of true fear, her scream the one tombstone of an innocent mind. An envoy of chaos merely watches the discord. His job is done without a single motion, he wasn't needed, but he stays to see the disarray the befalls the village once a safe haven for those left behind by the world becomes a scene of utter disaster. One by one, all those who once sought piece in this place fall, screaming in pain. The last one left fighting died, terrified, feeling nothing but betrayal, her only friend, Revya, became a monster, and now that monster left, raised in a cage released unto the world.

"Huh, I guess, I... couldn't help Revya this time either" A voice emanated as a figure rose from the darkness, a tall man with a jet black cloak pulls down his hood from face, his dark blue hair falls onto his face. He uses his hand to move his hair from his face uncovering his bright red eyes. "I wonder, if Revya even remembers."

The man in the black cloak, without a word, waits, and wanders the empty halls, accompanied by only the smell of decay.

"Gotta clean, gotta clean!" A man in knight's armor yells in panic. The man in the cloak returns to the shadows as the knight tries to clear the blood and bodies from the village. Once again rising from the shadows the man in the cloak raises a blood red dagger to the knight's throat.

"You are?" The cloaked man ask the knight. The knight raises his hands in the air swiftly.

"I- I am Chevalier Galahad o-of Raide sir." Galahad says as his body trembles, barely standing as if the earth was quaking under his feet alone.

"Why. Are. You. Here." The cloaked man asked as he pressed his dagger against the Galahad's throat.

"A-a voice, from inside a woman, it told me to clean here, that's all. T-that's why I'm here." Galahad was stuttering even more as the knife scraped against his necked.

Pulling his knife from Galahad's throat the cloaked man remarks "You're a coward, this place better be spotless by time I come back." and walks away and seemingly fades into the dark.

Galahad rushes back to cleaning, 2 hours later Revya enters the Hidden Village to see the village nearly save for the blood stains. "Haha, you've been busy." A male voice states.

"Yes, Gig, like you asked, all gone, cleaned it all" Galahad says, his voice carrying a sense of pride, unanticipated from someone whose had their life threatened to do so.

"Well we got stuff to do, so don't too comfortable, got it?" Gig says ominously, before walking into a random room, and slamming his face into a bed and sleeping. Three hours later Gig wakes to see a man in a hooded cloak leaning in the corner. "Who in the hell!" Gig yells, the shock in his voice obvious.

"Gig right?" The cloaked man stops, "Name's Arcana" he says, as if this was a normal greeting, his voice flat and monotone. His calmness in the situation was upsetting Gig more then just his being there.

"Don't just watch people sleep, you're getting off on this aren't you" Gig tries to match Arcana's lack of concern, for his own pride more then anything, but his anger is more obvious then he cares to accept.

"You're a mean one , to think I've waited this entire time just to talk to you." Arcana stands straight up, and takes off his hood. "It's nice to meet you"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore, what do you want?" Gig said, he'd completely lost hope in finding some kind reason in the situation.

"Oh, yes, well you see, I came to kill Layna, and stop Revya from picking up the sword, both those things being impossible now, I figure I'll stay here, admittedly I was hoping you'd at least try to kill me or something, you're kind of a let-down." Arcana replies as if he'd just now remembered why he was even there.

"I can kill you if you want." Gig remarks, hoping Arcana might take him up on the offer.

"No but I'm friggin' bored." Arcana declares, giving the impression it was Gig's responsibility to entertain his new 'guest,' Gig climbs out of the bed he was in, stretching, he realizes Arcana staring the entire duration.

"Keep staring at the kid's body and I'll cut out your eyes." Gig threatens Arcana, apparently falling on deaf ears as Arcana stares for just enough longer to say

"Her name is Revya." He walks away as he raises his hood over his head once more.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2: The Raide

**I was going to upload this later yesterday, but there were parts I was unhappy with (and others I still am) but here is the second half of the first chapter. I hope you like it, or at least someone reads it (even though I'm going to keep writing anyway)**

Arcana walks into the village center past Galahad who is standing as still as possible as if it would make him invisble to Arcana. His attempts to avoid his attention are more successful then he hopes as Arcana leans on a wall on the opposite side of the room, fading into the darkness.

A few minutes later Revya comes from the same room she was in prior, and looks around the room, Galahad once more being ignored, until Gig ask "Where the hell id the other guy go?"

"I have no idea, he was here, t-then he wasn't" Galahad responds immediately. Arcana rises from the darkness behind Galahad and pokes him in the cheek, causing Galahad to scream and duck

"So, do you where diapers like, 24/7?" Arcana ask Galahad, once again insulting the Chevalier's bravery.

"So Gig, when does Revya wake up?" Arcana turns to face Gig.

Arcana's sudden question catches Gig offguard, "No idea." he responds brushing the question off as if it wasn't important. "We're going to Raide."

Arcana bites the back of his lip, whatever amount of a smile he had washes from his face "When I'm in Raide bad things tend to happen for them mainly." His tone is less serious than his face gives the impression of.

Gig laughs, "I think I'm going to like you." Gig pauses without finishing whatever point he was planning on making.

Gig leaves and the duo of Galahad and Arcana follow him, unaware of whatever plan he had in the waiting, assuming there was a plan. The travel to Raide was relatively quiet apart from the normal bandits and thieves. Then the three arrived as the gates of Raide.

"Sir I would like to request you remove-" A knight begins before being interrupted by a red sword removing his head. Blood falls from his severed his as it flies to ground, the sound of it landing covered by the trample of the knights having watched their fellow guard beheaded. Arcana stands before them, his red blade covered in blood, dripping.

As a squadron of town guards flock to the gate, Gig charges just as they do, dispatching large amounts of trained soldiers with ease Arcana waves his scarlet red long sword sending splatters of the beheaded guard's blood to the ground before he follows behind Gig. "You and I have similar ideas of fun." he laughs, then charges in after Gig, the two easily defeat the squadron of knights before entering the city, once inside the city Arcana climbs onto the wall and extends his arms as if it would calm them "Listen up, most of you are going to die! So.. time to decide, and you better hurry, or we'll kill you all."

Gig looks up at Arcana and laughs "You're insane. We're gonna get along really well." averting his attention to the large crowd of people Gig decides to reaffirm what his deranged companion's point, he was much less than subtle. Gig draws his blade more, charging at whoever he can catch, killing everyone he gets his hand on, before proclaiming "Stop screaming already, it isn't gonna help anything."

"Now, no one leaves this area, you all belong to us now" Arcana makes his declaration before sitting atop the wall, joined by Gig

Arcana watches as the townspeople panic between trying to hide and running for their life, most of the fleeing townspeople are slaughtered subsequently.

The chaos continues for 2 days as squads of knights rush in to their deaths attempting to help the townsfolk before a single pair of guards and a child enter the area; that Gig and Arcana carved as their own with debris, the area destroyed buildings are terrified people doing whatever they can to please their new leaders. Meeting Gig and Arcana who have decided to wander around the town, eating and killing the ones who don't feed them, they'd forced people to leave their homes just for the sake of it. The two reek of the smell of blood and death, which doesn't seem to bother either of them, especially Arcana who is reaching into a bag of hotpods Gig was holding while he is distracted the pair of guards now marching up to them.

"Please we beg of you, these people are innocent, do their lives mean nothing to you?." The taller of the two knights pleaded to the heinous duo.

"Not really, no." Gig responds without much enthusiasm to a plea he has heard hundreds of already.

Arcana continues to eat as Gig converses with his new friends.

The other knight grabs the child and presents him to Gig. "We have nothing more to offer you, all attempts at reasoning have failed, we make one last attempt as we offer you this child. We give this child and ask that you please spare the innocents of this town."

"N-" Gig begins before being interrupted by Arcana pulling on Revya's sleave. Arcana nods his head, unable to talk having shoved his mouth full of Gig's hotpods moments earlier. "Fine. Now go away." Gig gestures the guards away, they turn and run, hoping this means the end of the massacre in Raide. turning his attention to Arcana. "Why do we need this kid"

Arcana swallows his food in a large gulp. "Had an idea." Arcana walks over to the blue haired child and kneels down. "What's your name little one" Arcana's voice much more mellow then previously.

"I'm Penn. I lived with the Nereids." The child's tone is chipper, even excited as he raises his arms and lays them on his head.

"We got the broken one Gig." Arcana's head falls in disgust. "Let's just do this." Arcana grabs Penn and fades into the shadow of a building.

"How the hell do you keep doing that?" Gig's reasonable question gets no answer before Arcana appears atop the town wall with Penn. All the townspeople outside of their home stare up at the wall. Their faces baring a mix of confusion and fear.

"Your coward of a king is too afraid to even meet me face to face. He offers a child to a murderer. Is this a man fit to lead a kingdom? You all cower in fear, hide in your houses, begging for your lives while your king sacrifices a child to save his own ass. A pitiful man ruling pitiful people. None of you deserve to be alive. But killing you is getting boring." Arcana grabs his hood and pulls it over his head as he jumps from the wall. What's left of Gig and Arcana's genocidal playhouse stopped in a complete standstill, people paralyzed by the words of this one man. The hellscape once a calm part of Raide where people raised families and lived out their life became the home of a bloodbath, and their once proud king was shamed by his own fear.


End file.
